


[Podfic] amaranth this side of the grave

by Shmaylor



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Character Undeath, Character Study, Danny Lawrence has a fire inside of her, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, In which your podficcer rewatched season 2 and had too many emotions after episode 35, Origin Story, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, There are relationships listed here but really this story is about Danny, Unrequited Laura Hollis/Danny Lawrence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: I’m not scared, she shouted when she was twelve, loud and brash and lying.I’m not scared, she breathed when she was twenty-one, soft and faltering and lying.This is how the story of Danny Lawrence goes.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] amaranth this side of the grave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [amaranth this side of the grave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702341) by [BeggarWhoRides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeggarWhoRides/pseuds/BeggarWhoRides). 



> Warnings for: descriptions of violence, blood, bullying, and death.

****

  
_(click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/amaranth%20this%20side%20of%20the%20grave%20mp3.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [amaranth this side of the grave ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5702341#main)

**Author:** [BeggarWhoRides](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BeggarWhoRides/pseuds/BeggarWhoRides)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 51 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/amaranth%20this%20side%20of%20the%20grave%20mp3.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/amaranth%20this%20side%20of%20the%20grave.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

Intro music is Florence + the Machine's "Leave My Body"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you thank you Carmilla fandom for sweeping me up in your awesome. I posted my first podfic in this fandom about a month ago, and got so many amazing comments and requests for more Carmilla podfic. 
> 
> ...and to all those people who requested more, I have to tell you that I'm really sorry. You probably wanted more fluffy Hollistein, but instead I re-watched season 2 and had a lot of emotions about Danny Lawrence. Whoops.


End file.
